


Maglioni brutti

by RinoaHeart



Series: Natale sulla Terra, istruzioni per l'uso per alieni vari ed eventuali [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lotor cinnamoroll, Pidge deus ex machina dei peggiori scherzi, una gioia a questi poveracci
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: Lotor è alle prese con il suo primo Natale terrestre, e le sue strane tradizioni...Complice Pidge e i Paladini, si ritroverà coinvolto in tutto ciò che il Natale comporta... a inziare da quel brutto maglione![Scritta per il "Calendario dell'Avvento di Voltron 2018" del gruppo Voltron-ITA e Fanwriter.it]





	Maglioni brutti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O_ToJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/gifts).



> [Scritta per il "Calendario dell'Avvento di Voltron 2018" del gruppo Voltron-ITA e Fanwriter.it]  
> La dedico a O_ToJoy e Elettra, mie sostentrici e compagne vestali di Lotor's Temple!

 

“Cosa state indossando tutti?”

“Lotor, cosa stai indossando tu. Perché hai l'armatura di primo mattino a Natale?” disse sbadigliando Lance prima di affondare la faccia nel caffè. “Non è giusto che tu non ti degni come tutti noi di venire col maglione di Natale a scartare i regali, soprattutto contando che è bellissimo quello che ti abbiamo regalato noi con amore.” rimbeccò Lance.

Lotor si sedette e accavallò le lunghe gambe, prima di passarsi una mano sui capelli e sorrise. Non aveva ancora preso il caffè, ormai la sua droga mattutina da che era sulla Terra, e Lance già lo stava rimbrottando.

Nuovo record.

Scambiò un'occhiata di mutua comprensione con Keith, che silenziosamente mangiava una brioche, quasi nascondendosi, con addosso un maglione rosso con sopra un pupazzo di neve dall'aria arrabbiata.

“E dove sarebbe questo maglione?” indagò con la sua solita pazienza.

“Te l’abbiamo mandato ieri in camera!!” Hunk protestò deluso. Avevano scelto un ridicolissimo maglione per il principe e non vedevano l’ora di farlo sfigurare un po’.

Allura entrò proprio in quel momento, un maglione rosa di lana morbida con disegnato sopra uno strano pupazzetto marrone e dei ridicoli pompon colorati applicati.

Pidge colse una sfumature di viola più intensa sulle guance di Lotor, che fece scopa con la mancanza del maglione del principe.

“Ah sì, beh, ha tutto senso.”

“Cioè?”

“Niente Lance te lo spiego quando sei più grande.” si sporse poi verso Lotor, seduto vicino a lei. “Quanto mi paghi se svio l’attenzione di tutti e non lascio trapelare perché stanotte non sei rientrato in camera? Non avevo capito che le cose con Allura fossero già a quel punto.”

Il principe sibilò al suo orecchio mentre la principessa salutava tutti prendendosi complimenti per il maglione sfoggiato. “Mi stai ricattando ragazzina?” chiese con la sua voce più minacciosa.

“Ma proprio troppo.”

Lotor si arrese, quella paladina vecchia più o meno come un millimetro della sua ricrescita capillare era troppo persino per lui a volte.

“Cosa vuoi?” si arrese senza combattere.

“Cerchiamo un modo per recuperare il maglione e poi ne riparliamo. Intanto guadagno tempo.”

Il principe si passò una mano sul viso maledicendo tutti i suoi antenati in galra, a mente.

Pidge balzò davanti Allura, felice di vederla indossare il maglione rosa con l’omino pan di zenzero che aveva scelto per lei. “Allura stai benissimo! Comunque ragazzi, è colpa mia se Lotor non ha il maglione, ieri mi sono scordata di metterglielo in camera!” Un coro di buhhh di Lance e Hunk su rivolto alla paladina, che tirò fuori la lingua in maniera innocente con la sua espressione da "Sono solo una povera ragazzina" più convincente.  
Il principe si era alzato per salutare Allura, anche se l’aveva abbondantemente salutata solo poco prima. “Ti dona questo maglione, principessa.” si complimentò con sguardo gentile, evitando di pensare che l’aveva lasciata nuda e voluttuosa nel letto alle prime luci dell’alba.

Allura sorrise. “Non vedo l’ora di vedere quello che i ragazzi hanno preso per te. E anche quello di Coran!”

“Oh quello è spettacolare! Ma mai come quello di Shiro! Bene, porto Lotor a prendere il maglione, torniamo fra poco!” Pidge stava trascinando il principe fuori dalla porta, allontanandolo da Allura.

“Ma tu sei veramente una piccola piaga, lo sai?” commentò retorico il principe appena furono usciti.

“Certo che lo so. E mi sa che è per questo che vai così d’accordo con mio fratello…”

 

 

“Quindi ricapitoliamo: gli umani usano indossare questi maglioni il giorno di Natale. Perché?” la domanda di Lotor era come sempre dettata dalla sincera curiosità che aveva  rispetto ai terrestri.  
“Perchè fanno ridere, principalmente.”  
“Trovo sempre molto affascinante come voi umani siate dediti al divertimento.”ma era una constatazione amichevole, non critica.  
Arrivati in camera di Lotor, l’alieno individuò subito il pacchetto sul letto. “Ah, ecco qui.” esclamò tirando su la busta con una delle sue lunghe dita.  
Tirò fuori un biglietto. “Ma quindi questo è un famoso regalo di Natale?” chiese con un sorriso beffardo.  
“Non penso che conti, questo è puramente il passatempo preferito di Lance, Hunk e mio: metterti in imbarazzo.” Pidge mise le mani dietro la testa appoggiandosi allo stipite. La stanza di Lotor alla Garrison era assolutamente impersonale: l’uniforme in un angolo appesa, il resto asettico con i suppellettili base che gli avevano fornito. Lotor non aveva nulla di suo, apparentemente, e questo la rendeva un po’ triste. Da che il Principe si era unito a loro, sul serio stavolta, avevano cercato di trovare un punto di contatto. E lui si dimostrava sempre pronto a stare al gioco, soprattutto con lei e Hunk. Paradossalmente, si era affezionata a lui.  
“E sapete vero che non ci riuscirete mai? Ho vissuto diecimila anni. Dubito che ci sia rimasto qualcosa che possa stupirmi o mettermi in imbarazzo.” mentre lo diceva stese il maglione davanti a sé, rimirandolo. “Anche se beh, questo ci potrebbe andare molto vicino.” e si lasciò andare una a breve risatina alla vista del maglione viola scuro, a pallini arancioni, che campeggiava un albero di Natale stilizzato con tantissimi pompom applicati a mo’ di decorazione. “E’ quindi normale che io lo trovi rivoltante?” chiese alla ragazza dietro di lui, voltandosi appena. Pidge si indicò il suo, verde acceso, con disegnata sopra una renna e un immancabile pom pom rosso a fare da naso. “Ma perchè pensi che il mio sia bello?” rispose a sua volta, ridendo senza ritegno alla faccia di Lotor fra il perplesso e il rassegnato.  
“Questa faccia però è il _mio_ regalo di Natale.” sottolineò sarcastica mentre si accomodava su uno sgabello vicino lo scrittoio. Lotor aveva iniziato a sganciarsi le varie parti dell’armatura scuotendo la testa. Rimasto solo con i pantaloni e la maglia sopra con un gesto felino si tolse anche quell’ultimo strato, rimanendo a torso nudo. Pidge non aveva fatto in tempo a fermarlo e rimase un attimo suo malgrado a guardare basita quanto era TANTO il principe Galra, prima che il rossore le arrivò fino all’ultimo capello. “LOTOR IL MAGLIONE VA SOPRA QUALSIASI COSA SIA QUELLA COSA CHE STAI LEVANDO!” urlò prima di chiudersi gli occhi. _Mica scema Allura eh._ Lui si girò con ancora la maglia a mezz’aria. “Oh, ti ho forse messo in _imbarazzo_ signorina?” chiese con aria innocente.  
“Per avere diecimila anni sei proprio vendicativo _eh._ ” rimbeccò la paladina, riaprendo gli occhi e trovandosi Lotor davanti con il maglione più ridicolo della storia.  
“Me lo dicono spesso.” sorrise sornione mentre Pidge gli porse un elastico. “E che ci faccio con questo?” rimirò l’aggeggio ora nella sua mano.  
“Legati i capelli in una coda, così non ti si impigliano in tutti quei pompom. Fai pure pendant con Allura, poi non dirmi che non sono un’amica.”  
Lui sorrise. “Sei una piccola impicciona ecco cosa sei.” ma si accinse a legarsi i capelli. “Debito estinto?” chiese dopo che, terminata la coda, si rimirò nello specchio. Aveva decisamente l’aria più rilassata con quel coso addosso, senza armatura, ma non si sentiva per niente a disagio.  
“Ahahahahhahahaha ma non provarci neanche, il mio silenzio è MOLTO più caro di così.”Lei si alzò cominciando a precederlo. “Ho i miei piani per stasera…e allora là si che ti sdebiterai!”  
Lotor scosse la testa, sentendo il peso della coda a cui non era abituato. “Buon Natale a me, immagino…?” mormorò prima di seguirla nella sala comune.Entrati di nuovo nella sala, dove campeggiava un enorme albero di Natale con sotto tantissimi pacchetti, i due si accorsero che ormai c’erano davvero tutti.Coran portava orgoglioso un maglione arancione con la sua faccia stampata, con tanto di baffi tridimensionali applicati e un cappello di Natale. Lance e Hunk stavano chiacchierando con quella che Lotor aveva capito essere la sorella del paladino blu e un altro ragazzo che aveva già incrociato un paio di volte. Tutti indossavano pittoreschi maglioni natalizi dalla bruttezza più o meno variabile. Allura lo raggiunse subito, prendendogli le mani e squadrandolo da capo a piedi. “Lotor, stai benissimo!” lo accolse festosa. “Mi piacciono i capelli così, sai?”  
Lui le sorrise baciandole una mano molto velocemente, per non farsi vedere. “Sono contento di essere di tuo gradimento, principessa. Ma perchè il tuo maglione non è brutto?” disse accennando al maglione rosa con un pupazzetto che vedeva anche su altri, in diverse versioni. Lei sorrise e si imbarazzò un po’. “Anche io lo trovo molto carino in effetti! Mi hanno detto che sopra c’è un omino pan di zenzero, un dolcetto tipico delle feste!”  si indicò all’altezza del seno laddove l’omino sorrideva contento.  
Lotor le si avvicinò all’orecchio, suadente. “Beato questo signor omino pan di zenzero, non vedo l’ora di essere al suo posto stanotte…”  
Allura arrossì tutta, mentre il Principe si scostò da lei per non destare sospetti. Raggiunse Lance, Hunk e Pidge, mostrando con una mano il disegno sul suo maglione e un sorriso strafottente che la diceva lunga sul suo volto.  
“Soddisfatti?”  
I due ragazzi esplosero in una risata alla vista del principe dandosi sonore pacche sulle spalle.  
“Best scelta EVER.”  
“Auhahuahuauhahu Lotor quest’albero ti DONA un sacco.”  
Il principe scoccò indietro la testa facendo muovere la sua voluttuosa coda di cavallo. “Ne sono ben cosciente.”  
Niente, Lotor era inaffondabile, semplicemente grondava sicurezza in sé stesso da ogni poro.

_Principe millenario fighissimo 10 - Trio di adolescenti 0. Ci sta. _

Ecco cosa penso l’ufficiale McLain prima di introdursi.  
“E così ci rivediamo straniero... Non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di presentarci ufficialmente. Io sono Veronica, la sorella di Lance nonché ufficiale a capo delle operazioni di analisi e rilevamento.”  
Il principe le sorrise. “Molto lieto.” si era effettivamente incrociato con la giovane diverse volte ma non erano mai stati introdotti ufficialmente.  
“Ehi neanche io sono mai stato formalmente introdotto eppure ci siamo già incrociati una marea di volte! Sono James Griffin, pilota di Atlas.”  
Il giovane gli tese la mano mentre il principe notava che aveva un maglione quasi più brutto del suo, con una carota di pezza che spuntava dritta dal suo sterno, il naso di quello che aveva imparato essere un pupazzo di neve.  
“Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza...hai una voce conosciuta, sai?”  
“Chissà perchè ultimamente me l’hanno detto spesso.” il giovane si strinse le spalle.  
“Oh ecco che è arrivata la nostra star! Se non siamo riusciti con Lotor ci rifaremo con Shiro!” E i due ragazzi si allontanarono trascinando di malagrazia James, lasciando Lotor solo con Veronica.  
“E io che pensavo che l’Universo gli avesse fatto bene.” sbuffò Veronica.  
Lotor squadrò la terrestre. “In realtà è molto più in gamba di ciò che da a vedere.” non lo diceva per dire, Lance era diventato un abile combattente. L’ufficiale lo riguardò a sua volta, sorridendo. “Oh ma lo so. L’ho visto combattere. Ma è mio fratello più piccolo, lo maltratterò _per sempre_.”  
“Le dinamiche familiari umane sono sempre molto interessanti.” commentò prima di congedarsi e raggiungere Keith, a un tavolo in disparte, che sedeva con la testa di Kosmo sulle gambe, accucciato vicino a lu  
“Posso rimanere in silenzio qui con te?”  
_“Be my guest. _Non è neanche l’ora di pranzo e già sono esausto. Ma come ti ha conciato Pidge?” chiese il paladino rosso indicandolo.  
“Beh, non meglio di come è andata a te.” rispose a tono Lotor indicando il maglione di Keith e il ciuffetto di capelli fermato con una coccarda. “Che hai fatto a Katie per farti conciare così?”  
“Lasciamo stare, ho perso una scommessa.” Keith gli passò una tazza di caffè dalla caraffa che campeggiava sul tavolo. “Tieni va. Ora che è arrivato Shiro _forse_ ci lasceranno in pace.”  
Lotor ringraziò con un cenno, godendosi l’entrata in scena del Paladino nero.  
Sentì Keith che quasi si strozzava col caffè accanto a lui. “Che c’è?” chiese incuriosito.  
“Non ci credo che gli hanno fatto mettere quel maglione.” sussurrò il ragazzo affondando la faccia nella tazza. Shiro era circondato dal terribile trio e Allura quindi non lo vedeva proprio benissimo, ma il gruppetto si avvicinò al tavolo.  
“Shiro stai proprio bene!” sentì Allura commentare e per un attimo il principe fu geloso.    
“Beh ho di certo apprezzato il senso dell’umorismo dei ragazzi…” la voce quasi rassegnata di Shirogane attirò l’attenzione di Lotor che lo guardò meglio. Il ragazzo indossava un maglione che era tutto nero, se non fosse che la manica che ricopriva il suo braccio bionico era tutta bianca e rossa a strisce e quel motivo continuava ricurvo sul pettorale destro, anche se era come se fosse staccato e c’era una vignetta con su scritto “Ouch.”  
“L’idea del candy cane rotto è stata mia ovviamente” rimarcò Pidge.  
“E’ di una cattiveria inaudita questa cosa!” provò a ribattere Keith mentre con un cenno salutava il paladino più grande che ricambiò il saluto a lui e Lotor.  
“Ma no dai.. fa ridere. Del resto il braccio non ce l’ho più, ma mi ci posso fare ancora una risata sopra. Certo solo Pidge poteva uscirsene con il bastoncino di zucchero rotto!”  
Lotor non capiva benissimo, ma diede per assodato che c’era un qualche contorto umorismo che gli sfuggiva. Trovava gli umani sempre più interessanti da capire e studiare, nelle loro strane interazioni sociali.  
Keith si arrese, indicandosi i capelli.  
“Beh, sicuramente meglio della mia fantastica coccarda.”  
Pidge sorrise mefistofelica. “Perché così mio caro ci ripenserai 30 volte prima di sfidarmi a una gara di flessioni mentre ci alleniamo.”  
Lotor scoppiò in una risata aggraziata. “Mi stai dicendo che la _scommessa_ era una gara di flessioni?”  
Il paladino incrociò le braccia sbuffando. “Seh.”  
“Beh Keith, ormai dovresti sapere che non dovresti mai sfidare Pidge. Preferirebbe buttarsi da un portellone nell’Universo che perdere una scommessa.” sottolineò Lance.  
“Eh sì, lo so, _adesso_. Anche il tuo _meraviglioso_ maglione è opera sua?”  
Lance scosse la testa, coi pugni sui fianchi, mostrando orgoglioso il suo pinguino su sfondo blu e fiocchi di neve, con tanto di cappello di Natale e pon pon abbinato.  
“Questo _bello mio_ , me l’ha fatto la mia abuelita e TU non riuscirai a smontarmi.”  
Lotor e Allura si guardarono, scuotendo le spalle. “Stai capendo qualcosa?” chiese lei col labiale.  
Lui scosse impercettibilmente la testa, confuso quanto lei. Allura sorrise per l’espressione impagabile di Lotor e si nascose le labbra fra le dita.  
L’apertura improvvisa della porta distolse tutti dal fiero paladino blu, e Axca fece il suo ingresso, avvolta in un maglione bianco su cui campeggiava un intero diorama di elfi natalizi che aiutavano Babbo Natale a incartare i regali nella fabbrica. Tanti regali. I pacchetti, di dieci colori diversi, erano tridimensionali. La bruttezza del maglione, pure. Era quasi _tangibile_ quanto fosse brutto.  
Veronica squittì, vedendo entrare l’aliena. “Ahhhhh! Lo sapevo che eri l’unica alta abbastanza da poter far vedere BENE tutta la scena!”  
Axca la fulminò con lo sguardo “Veronica, perchè mi fai questo?” esordì disperata, ma l’ufficiale le saltò al collo abbracciandola e rimirandola varie volte.  
“Non essere melodrammatica, quelli che ho inviato a Zethrid e Ezor sono anche peggio.” sminuì sistemandole alcuni pacchetti un po’ storti. La generalessa scosse le spalle, la superò lasciando che Veronica andasse a ultimare preparativi per il pranzo e con malagrazia si lasciò cadere a braccia conserte fra Lotor e Keith, sbuffando, che erano rimasti in religioso silenzio mentre gli altri si affaccendavano in giro. Curioso e osservatore il primo, già stremato dalla confusione l’altro. In mezzo fra i due stati d’animo, lei.  
Dopo un lunghissimo momento di silenzio, l’aliena si girò verso Lotor.  
“Io e te una volta eravamo valorosi guerrieri.”  
Lui la guardò, sorridendole con quella speciale espressione che era solo per lei. Con calma le versò il caffè, porgendole una tazza.  
“Lo siamo ancora. Non sei intenzionata a voler proteggere tutto questo?” e con un gesto del braccio indicò la sala, tutti loro riuniti, una parentesi di pace in un momento difficile.  
La quiete prima della tempesta.  
Axca  abbozzò un sorriso e annuì timidamente prima di bere il caffè, giocherellando con un pacchetto che pendeva dal suo maglione. Si girò verso Keith per un attimo, che le sorrise brevemente senza dire nulla, il suo modo di farle capire che nonostante tutto anche a lui la cosa non dispiaceva.  
Si accomodò sullo schienale, più rilassata.  
Lotor si alzò, decidendo di lasciare i due per diventare parte attiva dei preparativi e aiutare Allura che stava decorando l’albero.  
“Ma quindi...devo dire Buon Natale?” chiese compunto prima di congedarsi.  
Keith si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.

“Sì Lotor, oggi è proprio il caso di dire che è un Buon Natale.”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
